Forgotten Society Cartoons
This is a list of all the cartoons present in the Forgotten Society. * Doug - Lost his home planet when the Toon Wars began to escalate further and was attempted to be manipulated by the Syndicate but resisted. Doug himself would later become leader of the Forgotten Ones. * Dexter's Laboratory * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends -Almost all from the series appear, explaining that although they aren’t forgotten, their world was attacked by opposing forcing and were unable to call for help. * Class of 3000 - They never graduated as the show was cancelled. However, the Forgotten Ones later helped them finish school and earn their diploma * League of Super Evil - One of the shows distributed to Cartoon Network and moved to the Forgotten Ones. The group of villains occasionally cause mischief around town * Jimmy Two Shoes * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Johnny Bravo * Stoked * 6teen * Scooby Doo (whatever series you can think of to the best of your knowledge) * Squirrel Boy * Scaredy Squirrel * Robot Boy * Constant Payne * Robotomy * Catdog * The Moxy and Flea Show/The Moxy Show * Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi * Wedgies Shorts and Pilots ** The Bremen Avenue Experience ** A Kitty Bobo Show - Although the show had a strong pilot, it was never greenlit in favor of the Kids Next Door. As a result, while Doug traveled the dimensions of Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, he came across the world of Kitty Bobo and invited everyone in it to join the Forgotten Ones. ** Cat 22 * Cow & Chicken * Generator Rex * Stewie the Dogboy and Teacher's Pet * Symbionic Titan * Welcome to the Wayne - Abandoned by Nickelodeon and left in an odd state of limbo where they never unpause from the last shot of their last episode, which Phoebe’s having a hard time trying to figure out since they should be able to move by now due to the Forgotten One's interference. * Wayside - At some point in the series, the school eventually fell down and ended up destroying much of the city it towered over. This was caused when the Toon Wars were just starting and was invaded by the Syndicate’s forces. * American Dragon * Dragon Booster * The Flinstones * The Jetsons * Yin Yang Yo * Gerald McBoing Boing * Kid vs. Kat * Get Ed * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO * Kappa Mikey - After being defeated by Timmy in the first chapter of Toon Wars in the Nicktoons Saga, he is later found and moves with the Forgotten Ones and doesn’t express any vendetta with Jimmy due to the Toon God’s appearance, being one of the few characters at the start who feels sympathy for him. * Camp Lazlo * Clone High * Skunk Fu * Atomic Betty * Aquaman - He appears in the lake by the arena. This wasn't an accident. He just showed up. * The X’s - Although they aren’t shown to be a part of the Forgotten Ones as they were beaten early on in the Samurai Jack saga, Doug mentions that he would have invited them to joining the society. * Back at the Barnyard * Ka-Blam * Rocket Power * Sidekick * Making Fiends - Though Vendetta showed up early in the Samurai Jack Saga and was destroyed along with the other cartoons in the chapter she appeared in, Charlotte still remains with the Forgotten Ones to her own delight. * Megas XLR - The crew of Megas helped Doug and the Forgotten Ones get to safety when the Toon Wars were still going. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, when Jimmy Neutron mopes in the middle of an empty forest, the unpiloted mech suddenly becomes active and attempts to kill him, only to be shut down and disassembled by Jasper, Peridot, and the White Wolf. The pilots behind the mech still don't know why this happened. * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones’ disembodied head appears in Dexter’s lab as part of his robotics line for repairs, suggesting that he was rendered damaged and inactive for an ambiguous amount of time during the Toon Wars; possibly long before it even began. Jimmy Neutron later fully repairs him using Dexter and Peridot’s technology during a montage in the middle of the arc. * George of the Jungle * Penguins of Madagascar * Kick Buttowski - It is mentioned by Kick that his last stunt in his childhood sent him into space where he didn’t come back for years, though for him, it’s only been a few short days. When he did eventually make it back to Earth, it was already destroyed by the Toon God, forcing him to live elsewhere with the Forgotten Ones * Time Squad - In one of their time travels, they accidentally warped themselves to current events and lost the resources needed to bring them back where they came from. And due to them being in outside dimensions, they may never be able to return at all but were thankful to have found refuge with the Forgotten Ones. * Mr. Meaty - They help cook in the Forgotten Ones’ city; also unintentionally creeping out some people. Mr. Krabs gives them a new recipe in their shop to spice up the business * Tokyo Mew Mew - No one knows where they’ve come from other than Doug, who’s familiar with anime distribution thanks to extensive research. They appear in the Forgotten Ones’ city as part of a dance album that CC Timmy briefly reads when sorting through the files at the offices in the city district. * Yakkity Yak * Billy Dilley’s Super-Duper Subterranean Summer - Abandoned by Disney and left in the Nicktoons Universe. * Timmy Turner (Channel Chasers) - Although the world Channel Chaser Timmy was living in at the end of the special was at peace, the Toon Wars eventually played out and ended in total devastation, leaving only he and his family alive in his dimension until they managed to get the current timeline. * Jasper * Peridot * Lion * Sandy Cheeks * Phoebe - Was originally with the Toon Force before meeting the Forgotten Society one day in the 5 year gap. * Rams (Samurai Jack) * Demongo * Da Samurai * White Wolf (Samurai Jack) - Returns after the Samurai Jack Saga, revealing that when the Time Drive was unraveling all of time and space and opening several time portals, he was sucked into one of them, sending him to the same time as the one Channel Chaser Timmy came from and later joining the Forgotten Ones. * Out of Jimmy's Head - The cartoon characters in the live-action show were instantly sent to the Forgotten Ones once the Jimmy from the show got older and took medication to keep himself sane. * The Angry Beavers - Though they aren’t a part of the Forgotten Ones and have never been in the Toon Wars series, they are often mentioned as being one of the first cartoons to ever fully break past the Fourth Wall into another plane of existence, with which they never returned from. The second was Chowder. Category:Characters Category:Forgotten Ones Category:Forgotten Society Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon